


The 5th night

by XN30NX



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: ALL GENDERS ARE WELCOME IN THIS FANFIC, Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Cowgirl Position, Furry cock, Grinding, Interspecies Sex, MALE READERS CAN BE SELF INSERTS!!!!, MALE READERS CAN READ READER X!!!!, Oh and I forgot, Other, Robot Cock, Robot Sex, Terrible Grammar, all the characters are 18+, but im gonna fix it, enjoy it and hate it, here have it fuck it need it, idk man, same thing with male readers, this is my first time making a nsfw fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: Today was the final night of your life, Until somebody stops you...
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Withered Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	The 5th night

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Withered!Bonnie x Security Guard!Reader
> 
> Gender: Male/Fluid
> 
> Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Contains: Animatronic and Human sex 
> 
> Rated: 18+

Today was the final night of your job, no more creepy animatronics and no more paranormal activity bullshit

You know, when you first started to became a security guard, you thought your boss was on drugs and imagine the animatronics were moving and making sounds, but it turns out, it was actually true.  
They move around, making noises, they tried to haunt you and murder you, you don't even like any of the animatronics with their big eyeballs and creepy faces, hell neither the marionette, who the heck made thoses nightmarish animatronics anyway? Probably a creep, theses poor kids may have some disturbing childhood trauma from theses monsters

Anyway, back to you.

You were staring the animatronics from your monitor, none of them were moving, except...Bonnie the bunny

Bonnie was acting so weird when you started your job as security guard at your 1st night, whenever you found him he always staring at you in the camera with his missing face and whenever he enters in your room he doesn't attack you, just stare, even when your wear Freddy's mask, he's probably had a plan to murder you but much worse...

"Come on, Come on!" You were staring at your wrist watch, 5:45 AM, when it goes 6, you're already free.  
That is until the lights started to flicker, you move your head and then you see...

Bonnie!  
You yelp and grab the mask faster and stay still, hope he leaves you alone, or so you thought  
His only right arm rips the mask out of your face and grabs you by the neck and squeezing tigther and pull you up  
You tried to free yourself, but he was too strong

"L-let...Go!" You plead, tears on your eyes  
This is it, the end of your life and story, you're gonna become the victim of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, You're gonna be missed, your parents, your friends, they will cry for you and miss you. You close your eyes and ready for your death...

...Nothing happend

You open one of your eyes and see, Bonnie still holding you and doing nothing, he's just...staring at you.

"Um..." You mumble awkardly "Hello? Yohoo! Are you out of batteries?" You ask him "..." Bonnie keeps staring at you "Can you pleeaase let go of me? I really really wanna get out of this job, so I can rest in peace and not thinking about you! And your gang" You pointed at his missing face

Bonnie slowly puts you down, but he got a better idea..."See, that's it, wasn't that hard-Wow!" Bonnies moves your body to his and puts you in his waist, you tried to push him away, with your arms "Jesus Christ! What the hell do you want from me!? Do you wanna murder!? Doing staring contest with me!? Or what!?-Ah!" You shout at his face with anger, that is until feel something between your thighs, you look down, it was an actually cock, more like a feral cock.

"Oh...oh my" Now you know why he was acting weird around you. You feel his right arm moving down your back to your butt and gripping tighter

"Ah!" You yelp

He started to riding you, slowly. You're still wearing your pants on, but it feels so heated

"Is this why you been acting so weird?..." you ask him, but he doesn't say anything

You started moan and gasp, You feel his big hand to your pants and pulling them down with your underwear. You can't believe, an animatronic is gonna have sex with you 

He grab your waist, and push you down to his waist

"AH!" You cried out, you feel his cock inside you

He started to thrust and grind you slowly. You whimper and move your arms to his shoulder and grip them harder. He move faster and faster until his tip of his dick hits you harder

"Oh Bonnie...BONNIE!...I-I...I'M CUMMING!" You cry

Bonnie still thrusting you faster and harder until he came inside

You cry so loud, you fell your head and your eyes were up, tears in your eyes and saliva drooling down from your mouth. When it's done you breath in and out from exhaustion. You hear an alarm sound, you look at your wrist arm

06:00 AM

You smile weakly. You noticed Bonnie stared at your wrist arm and then at you, He seems sad because it was your final night from this job, It was then you realize, You're not gonna see him again

"Well...I guess this is the goobye right?" You smile awkwardly

"..." He understands

He lift you up and pulled you out "Mmm..." You wimper, You look at his dick covered from your cum, blushed and giggle "Wow, I had the weirdest and greatest sex of my life" You laugh at your joke. You grab your underwear and pants and started dress up, you look at Bonnie walking away to go to the service room

"Bye..." You whisper. It was the last time you see him...

In the morning you wait for your boss to give you a paycheek, of course it's $100.50 from your hard work, afters hours waiting, he came and give you a paycheek, you said goodbye to him, walk away but you stop and stared at the pizzeria. Maybe theres a sixth and seventh night. So you can reunite with the bunny animatronic again...

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeaaah...this is my first time i write a nsfw fanfic, not great tbh, like it and hate it i don't really care...  
> (i just really like withered bonnie, a lot)


End file.
